


【卡带】Post Break-Up Sex

by InderStrafkolonie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, breakupsex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InderStrafkolonie/pseuds/InderStrafkolonie
Summary: 雷与ooc与三俗分手炮
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 卡带 - Relationship, 旗木卡卡西/宇智波带土
Kudos: 13





	【卡带】Post Break-Up Sex

其实带土一个礼拜前就有和卡卡西告别，但直到今天他们才有机会好好说再见。

带土躺在床上，他刚洗过澡，头发上还有未干的水珠，滴落在旅馆白色的枕套上，洇出一片水渍。如果是以前，卡卡西绝对会因为这种事情生气，他最讨厌带土在洗完澡后不好好弄干头发，每次总是随便甩一甩就走出来，水滴在地上，打扫起来很麻烦。  
“那不要打扫就好了”，带土无所谓地说，“反正很快就会干，干了之后就什么都看不出来。”  
“而且现在我们是在旅馆干这种事，你该不会是想在这种时候谈这种扫兴的话题吧。”  
卡卡西伏在带土的身上，他戴着安全套的阴茎此刻正埋在带土的屁股里。他还什么都没来得及讲，带土就已经不依不饶地把他驳倒。带土的肠壁跟随他说话的频率有节奏地收缩着，夹得卡卡西什么都说不出来。  
太紧了，卡卡西想，不该就这样直接进去的。除了安全套上那一点润滑剂，他们什么前戏都没做，此刻卡卡西的阴茎被夹在带土温度过高的直肠里动弹不得，痛得他和带土都直抽气。  
明明做过了那么多次，却还是这样不得要领。卡卡西突然觉得很懊恼，自己当了大半辈子的精英，但宇智波带土却是他的滑铁卢，在他面前，自己总会平白无故地生出一些笨拙来，害他不得不费尽心机地去隐藏。  
但滑铁卢只负责带来失败，却不允许他真的葬身于此，卡卡西心想。他沮丧起来，连带着阴茎都没了动作。  
带土正在试着放松自己，一抬头恰好撞上卡卡西这副苦瓜脸——带土最讨厌看到卡卡西这副表情，弄得好像是自己在欺负他，明明从小到大，自己才是被压制耍弄的那一个。就好比现在，卡卡西的阴茎捅在他的里面，痛得他只想哭，但这个家伙却还能心不在焉地想着别的事情。  
哪怕动一下也好啊，哪怕动一下会很痛，会害自己流血，但也比不温不火地杵在那里要好得多。带土突然觉得很委屈，他觉得卡卡西一定是恨他，他就是不想让自己舒服才会这样耍他，真气人，明明这已经是最后一次。  
带土不死心地望着卡卡西那副沮丧的脸，但凡卡卡西钻入这种情绪漩涡，他就很难立马抽身而出。如果是以前，没有心情做的话，倒也可以就这样算了。但是再过几个小时，带土就要乘上飞机离开这里，这是他们的最后一次。  
捅都捅进来了，难道要什么都不干就出去吗？带土觉得自己没办法就这样算了。  
既然你不肯的话，那就让我来吧。  
带土在卡卡西的身下活动起来，他用手攥紧一侧的床单，缓慢地扭动着腰，动作生疏而不得要领。只是稍微抬一下腰，摩擦的痛感就从交合处一路上升，流向四肢百骸。明明开始是很痛的，但动到后面却不知道为什么舒服了起来。好羞耻，带土心想，一个三十几岁的男人，在旅馆的床上，夹着别人的阴茎，像个荡妇一样欲求不满地扭动着，用屁股把那个该死的东西含进来，吞进去，一直送到最里面的地方。羞耻的快感伴随着疼痛从带土的脊柱根部荡漾开来。  
“该死！”带土看着卡卡西，自己已经舒服得快要射了，但是身上这个人还是一副漠然苦闷的表情，神情阴郁，一动不动。明明当初给他房卡的时候，他也没有拒绝自己。带土想到这里又生气起来，他的眼眶突然一阵酸软，眼泪和精液就这样一起流了出来。  
带土抽泣的声音让卡卡西终于回过神来。因为姿势的关系，他不用低头就能看见带土用手臂挡着眼睛哭的样子。带土小时候很爱哭，但自从迈入三十代，他就很少再流眼泪。他说自己好歹也要准备步入中年了，不可以再这么感性——带土不肯说“爱哭”，他反复强调自己只是感性。他每次这么说的时候都会用眼角瞥一下卡卡西，意思是自己和他这种时刻冷静的怪物不一样。而此刻这个准备步入中年的男人却在卡卡西的身下边流泪边射精，让冷静的怪物顿时手足无措了起来。  
他不是成心要耍带土的，至少这次不是。作为精英，他当然懂得有备而来。只是他一看到带土的脸，就会想起带土搬走那天塞得鼓鼓的纸盒与行李箱，而这些东西此刻就堆在房间的角落里，一言不发地注视着他，让他不可控制地意识到带土是真的要走了，明天早上的飞机，要提前几个小时登机，所以天不亮就要出发，走后就不知道什么时候再回来。那些东西让卡卡西觉得自己和带土过去的十几年时间都在他进入带土身体的瞬间被压缩成一根线，死死地勒住他的脖子，让他没有办法去想除此以外的任何事。卡卡西看着带土的脸，尽管他在努力地抑制自己，但眼泪还是藏不住地流出来。卡卡西想要把自己的阴茎从带土的体内退出去，然后拿张纸巾给他擦擦脸，但在他后退的时候，带土突然像个树袋熊一样缠上来。他努力地夹紧自己的后穴，不让卡卡西的东西就这样滑出去，他的眼泪和鼻涕尽数蹭在卡卡西衣物的布料上，让拿纸巾的行为失去了必要。  
“为什么你总要这么对我？”卡卡西的耳边传来带土的抱怨，“如果你根本不想做，那你为什么不早点说？我也并不是非要和你做一次才能走！”带土的情绪不知怎么有点失控，他的声音里充满了不甘和愤怒，这使得他的语气听起来有点幼稚，和成熟沙哑的声线格格不入。  
“插进来了也不动，一副这样的表情，”带土仍在滔滔不绝，“明明我都……”  
明明我都试着讨好你了，带土原本是想这么说的，但这样的话一旦说出来，就会让自己处于非常不利的境地，因此带土适时地闭上了嘴。  
卡卡西保持着先前的姿势跪坐在床上，带土的体重让他稍微有点吃不消，但如果这个时候把他赶下去，这家伙一定会像小时候那样嚎啕大哭的。因此卡卡西只好继续抱着他，他伸手拍拍带土的背，然后又去揉捏了下带土的脖颈。  
“对不起。”卡卡西诚恳地道歉。  
“对不起。”卡卡西又重复了一遍。  
后颈被以一种恰到好处的力度揉捏着，带土的心情缓和了不少，带土不知道卡卡西这种安慰人的方式是从多年养狗经验中提炼的。一旦冷静下来，自己刚才的失控就突然显得尴尬起来，带土不再说话，依旧像先前那样环抱着卡卡西。旅馆的房间并不小，但带土从里到外都紧紧地缠着自己，让卡卡西产生了一种处于逼仄空间的窒息感，好像世界突然变得只有这么一点大。带土炙热的鼻息喷在自己的耳侧，碎发扫过皮肤，让卡卡西觉得有点痒。他埋在带土体内的阴茎终于从一场白日梦中苏醒，性欲像是扔在可乐里的曼妥思一样，缓慢而猛烈地从两人交合的地方传上来。  
卡卡西吻上带土还沾着泪水的眼睫，吻从眼睛落到鼻尖，又落到嘴唇和脖颈，带土环在卡卡西身上的四肢逐渐放松，卡卡西托着带土的后脑勺，又一次把他调整成最开始时双腿大开着仰躺的模样。  
对不起，卡卡西心想，既然这是最后一次……  
卡卡西退出带土的身体，费了点劲儿才把缠在自己性器上的避孕套弄下来，然后随手丢在一边。既然这是最后一次，那么一切横亘在两人之间的遮蔽物都理应消失，让位于这片灼人的赤诚。

先是手指，再是阴茎，卡卡西又一次进入了带土的身体，这次他有记得给予带土恰到好处的前戏，在放进手指前先帮他做了口交。带土被含得头昏脑胀，根本无法集中精神留意卡卡西的嘴唇什么时候离开了自己的身体，等他再次回过神来的时候，阴茎已经插了进来。带土的内壁缠住卡卡西，这次不再像先前那般野蛮，每次抽插，肠道都极温柔地包裹上来，让卡卡西觉得好像自己才是被挽留的那一个。  
“别走了，留下来吧。”卡卡西很想这样说，可他就是说不出口，好像这种话一旦讲出来，自己就会变得不是自己。他和带土在暗夜里摸索了十几年，如今已经走进了一个死胡同，这一点他知道的，带土也知道的。他们当时太年轻了，谁都不肯做那个打开灯，照亮房间里的大象的人，因此那头大象只好一直尴尬地伫立于他们不算大的二居室里，等到他们终于想起它的时候，已然失去再开灯的必要了。  
带土决定从卡卡西与大象的身边搬走了。

先前的发泄让带土和卡卡西在此刻无话可说，房间里除了肉体碰撞和二人克制的呻吟外没有其他声音。卡卡西的阴茎将带土的身体越推越远，带土为了不撞到头，用手指狠狠地抓住卡卡西裸露的手臂，弄得卡卡西的手腕上满是淤青，最后他们就这样在沉默中达到了高潮，卡卡西的精液全数灌进带土的身体里，而带土的精液散落在自己的胸口和腹间。带土按了按自己的小腹，体内的精液在他喘气的时候随着腹部的起伏流出来了一些，年轻的时候他是会因为了这种事情发飙的人，但这次他什么都没有说。带土闭着眼睛，高潮的余韵令他迟迟不肯清醒，卡卡西在他睁眼前最后吻了他一下，带土唇侧未愈的疤痕划过卡卡西的脸，带来一阵若有似无的痒意。他想或许今夜之后，这样的疤痕又会多出两条。卡卡西注视着带土的脸，突然感到眼眶一阵酸涩，在眼泪落在带土的鼻尖之前，卡卡西转过身闭上了眼睛。困意像龙卷风一样夹带着泥尘席卷而来，睡着前他祈愿，再次睁开眼睛的时候，带土不要在他的身边。

愿望最终还是没能实现，带土清晨淋浴的声音吵醒了卡卡西，接连不断的水声在他的耳边响了很久，像伊瓜苏大瀑布般永不停歇，带土洗澡向来很快，这次是他的精液拖累了他。卡卡西明知在这样的水声下，自己没有办法再次入睡，但他还是紧紧地闭上了眼睛。关闭视觉后，听力果然变得更加敏锐。卡卡西听见了带土关花洒的声音，他用吹风机吹干头发，穿着拖鞋在房间里走来走去。期间床垫一度因为男人的体重而下沉，之后又弹起来，布料摩擦的声音刺激着卡卡西的耳朵，他知道这是带土在穿衣服。一个电话后，带土打开门走出去，之后便再也没有回来。  
直到确认带土离开，卡卡西才有勇气睁开眼睛。他拿起放在床边的手机确认时间，现在是凌晨6:07分。

九点半的时候，带土跟白绝一起登上了飞机。飞机起飞的时候，巨大的轰鸣与急剧变化的压强震得带土耳朵疼。他不得不掐着自己的鼻子来度过这段难熬的上升，期间白绝在他耳边说了些什么，但他没有听到。不久后，机身的倾斜逐渐平缓了下来，他们已经进入了大气的平流层。原先躁动的旅客陆续安静了下来，各自盘算着要怎么打发接下来冗长无趣的十几个小时。

白绝正在翻阅飞机上的杂志，突然，带土闷闷的声音传了过来。  
“……我觉得有人在恨我。”带土说，“因为我的鼻尖湿湿的。”  
很久后白绝才意识到带土大概是在和自己说话，他刚想开口，却发现带土已经戴上了眼罩。


End file.
